


Blind Date

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e18 Six Meetings Before Lunch, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-12
Updated: 2000-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna has a blind date.





	1. Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Random Thoughts: This is just one of many scenarios I've worked up for how Donna and Josh will eventually get together. It's completely sappy with no redeeming social value whatsoever. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13 (for some later parts)

Blind Date (1/9)

After CJ had finished her performance of The Jackal, Margaret tugged on Donna's arm.

"Donna, do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

Donna, feeling incredibly relaxed thanks to the copious amounts of champagne she had drank and the hilarious performance of CJ's, turned to her friend as they began to wind their way back to the bullpen. "I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

Margaret linked her arm through Donna's. "It's just that I have a date..."

Before she could go any further, Donna stopped her short. "Oh no Margaret. This isn't another 'I have a date, but he has this friend that needs a date' thing, is it?" They had reached Donna's desk and she started straightening her files and opening her drawer for her bag.

"Donna, come on. Please?" Margaret whined. She leaned towards Donna and lowered her voice. "This guy is gorgeous. He's smart and funny and..."

"Wait, is this your date or mine you're talking about?"

"Well, mine."

"So, that leads me to believe that my date will be of the short, ugly and without any social skills variety."

"Donna, how can you say that? You haven't even met Hamilton."

"Hamilton? His name is Hamilton?" Donna replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Will he be wearing an ascot and carrying a polo mallet?"

"I don't think so, but if that turns you on, I can get Greg to ask Hamilton to bring those things with him," said Margaret, plopping down in the chair next to Donna's desk.

Donna laughed. "Not funny, Margaret. Must I remind you of the horrible blind-double-date fiasco from earlier this year?"

"Donna, honestly, I didn't know he couldn't speak English."

"Yeah, well, I'm still not sure what language my date spoke."

"Donna, you're making too big a deal out of this."

Donna harrumphed, as she sat on the corner of her desk. "Making too big a deal out of not having anything in common with someone besides being from the same planet?" Before Margaret could respond, Donna waved a finger at her. "Don't make me bring up the other horrible date you set me up on."

"Come on," drawled Margaret. "What was wrong with that one?"

"Um, besides him wanting to drag me back to his cave by my hair?" said Donna with a laugh.

Margaret joined her laughter. Donna continued. "Don't laugh Margaret. You didn't listen for two hours to his tirade on why women shouldn't work after having children. Must I also remind you of his wandering hands during the movie?"

Margaret laughed even harder. "Why didn't you tell me this? I would have switched seats with you or we could have gone to the bathroom and you could have escaped through the window."

"Margaret, do you remember wondering where you got all those bruises on your upper arm from?"

Margaret thought back and nodded. "I didn't remember hitting my arm on anything that week."

"Duh! Those were from me poking you with my elbow. But you were too focused on Rich or Rick or whatever your boyfriend of the month's name was."

Margaret rubbed her arm in remembrance. "You know. What was his name?"

Donna collapsed in laughter, holding her face in her hands.

"I swear Donna. This time it will be different. Plus, if you don't put yourself out there, how will you find 'the one?'"

Donna lifted her head and sighed. "Maybe I'm tired of dating. Maybe it's time 'the one' tried to find me!"

"Well, if that doesn't happen by tomorrow night," asked Margaret, rising to head to her office, "will you come with me?"

Donna gave a resigned sigh, shouldering her bag and slinging her coat over her arm. "Yes, I'll come with you."

Margaret's face lit up. "Thanks Donna. You won't regret it. I know you'll like Hamilton."

Donna winced at the name. "I'm beginning to regret this already," she shouted to Margaret's retreating back. Then she headed towards the exit.

  

  


	2. Blind Date 2

Random Thoughts: This is just one of many scenarios I've worked up for how Donna and Josh will eventually get together. It's completely sappy with no redeeming social value whatsoever. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13 (for some later parts)

Blind Date (2/9)

Josh headed towards the bullpen after CJ's performance. Buoyed by the euphoric atmosphere, not to mention the champagne he'd drank, he peered into the meeting room searching for Donna.

Not only did he want to continue teasing her about her "distinctive penmanship," but he also had misplaced his beeper. Knowing Donna she would have picked it up from wherever he'd laid it down. He also wanted to talk to her about Leo's assignment. He was nervous about talking to Jeff Breckenridge tomorrow and he wanted to bounce some ideas off Donna.

He wound his way through the bullpen, but stopped short when he heard Donna say, "So that leads me to believe that my date will be of the short, ugly and without any social skills variety."

A date? Donna has a date? His stomach felt like it dropped to the floor. I've got to remember not to drink champagne on an empty stomach, he thought.

He heard Margaret's reply and snorted to himself. Hamilton? Donna would never agree to go out with a guy named Hamilton.

Josh continued to listen to their private conversation, though his conscience pricked him.

As Donna recounted her previous blind dates with Margaret, Josh found himself amazed that these men didn't find her as amazing as he did. What was wrong with them? He laughed silently when he imagined Donna trying to keep her temper in check during a date with a non-English speaking man.

Josh waited to hear about her next blind date experience, but was not as amused by this one. Some guy pawing Donna? He felt his face flush as he though about what he'd like to do to this guy who tried to force himself on Donna. God, he was happy just to sit next to her sometimes and smell the light scent of her perfume. Why couldn't other guys be as contented?

His reverie was silence when he head Donna declare, "Maybe I'm tired of dating. Maybe it's time 'the one' tried to find me!"

Yeah, he shook his head. How come these losers couldn't see all the wonderful things he saw in her. The way she could juggle several projects at once and still keep him in line. The way her hair always smelled so good. The way their eyes would meet across a meeting table and he knew exactly what she was thinking and he knew she was reading his mind too. The way she always looked put together regardless of how late he'd kept her at the office. The way.... He stopped suddenly. Oh God. If I see her this way, does that mean what I think it means?

Nah, he shook his head again. I can't possibly be interested in Donna. And I'm sure I would have picked up on some kind of signal if she was interested in me. No, I'm sure this is just concern for a friend.

But his stomach dropped again when he heard Donna agree to the date. He let out a small groan. He peeked around the bullpen corner to see Donna heading out for the night. The realization hit him full in the face: He was in love with Donna.

  


	3. Blind Date 3

Random Thoughts: This is just one of many scenarios I've worked up for how Donna and Josh will eventually get together. It's completely sappy with no redeeming social value whatsoever. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13 (for some later parts)

Blind Date (3/9)

The next morning an opportunity quickly presented itself that would allow Josh to save Donna from the blind date. Turns out that in addition to handling the Breckenridge confirmation, Leo wanted Josh to court the senators who might give them the most trouble. Since one of them was vacationing outside of Richmond, Josh made an appointment to meet with him early Saturday morning, which would require driving down this evening. There wasn't a legitimate reason for Donna to come with him. Well, no reason other than keeping him company during the drive and saving her from a boring date.

Donna was already at her desk when Josh walked in. "Morning Donna." He swung around her desk, grabbing her coffee and heading into his office.

"Hey! I happen to know that there's a Starbucks right around the corner from your house and that there is a coffee pot not 10 steps from your office," she said, as she followed him into his office with schedule in hand.

"Yes, but Starbucks won't sweeten my coffee the way I like it. Which, incidentally, is the way you like it. Plus, I'm a busy man and since my assistant can't be trained to bring me my own coffee, I'll just have to settle for hers," he said as he took his suit jacket off and began rifling through the piles on his desk.

"Yeah, well one of these days, I'm going to break myself of my caffeine-addiction and not get coffee in the morning. What will you do then?"

"Well, you'll be of no use to me then, so you'll have to go."

Donna pulled an affronted face and huffed. "Well, in that case, I might just toss your pager into the pond out back." She pulled the device from her suit jacket pocked as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

Josh reached for it. "I knew you would have picked it up. I was looking for it and you last night, but you were both no where to be found. I figured you had done your secondary job of picking up after me."

"And what exactly is my primary job function?" Donna asked, holding the pager out of his reach.

Josh sat down and rested his elbows on the desk. "To make me look good."

"And I do this job how well?"

"Very well."

"And you will show your appreciation how?"

By kissing you senseless was his first thought. A blush crept up his face.

"Joshua?" Donna asked in mock-teacher tone.

"I will put in for your raise."

"And?" she asked, tossing his pager up and down in her hands.

"I will never, ever drink your coffee again," he replied, while sipping from her cup. "Starting Monday." He smiled.

She smiled back and tossed his pager to him. "Do you want to tell me what this meeting is with Breckenridge this morning? Margaret sent me an e-mail asking me to put it on your schedule."

Josh leaned forward in his chair, remembering the meeting. "Leo asked me last night to head up Breckenridge's confirmation."

"Wow. Congratulations. He's going to sail through, you know."

"Well, thanks. That's what I thought too, but there's a snag."

"A snag?"

"Yep," replied Josh, leaning back and studying Donna's face. "He's been quoted on a book jacket sayiing that the U.S. should compensate the descendants of slaves for all their work."

Donna watched Josh's face for a minute. "That's a pretty tough issue to get around. It's not going to go over really big with some of the southern senators."

"Tell me something else I should know."

"Well, how many hours do you want me to block off around the meeting?"

"A couple. Maybe. I don't know."

"Josh what's wrong?" Donna asked, seeing the reluctance in his eyes.

Josh ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable talking to a black civil rights lawyer from Georgia about this issue. I'm a white Jewish guy from Connecticut."

"Josh, you'll be fine. You're a professional and so is he. Don't make it a personal issue and don't get all riled up on behalf of the entire United States," she said as she snagged her coffee off his desk to take a sip.

"You're right. You're right," said Josh, settling back in his chair. "I'm still nervous though."

"Josh, talk to him about it. Understand his point of view. Not every candidate you put before a selection committee is going to let the White House speak for them, as evidence by Associate Justice Mendoza. Don't expect him to squelch his beliefs in order to make your job easier."

As usual, Donna had gotten to the heart of Josh's problem. He was impressed and so grateful that this woman worked with him.

He reached for her coffee again. He looked her in the eyes. "Thanks Donna. I knew you'd understand."

"Following the twisted, strange path of your brain is also part of my job, isn't it?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Just for that, I have a favor to ask."

Donna straightened in her chair, eyes suspicious. "What kind of favor."

"You brought it up actually. There are some senators who are already making noise about his nomination."

"So?"

"So, I need to go make some house calls."

"No way, Josh."

"Come on Donna. There's only one so far and it's only in Richmond. Tonight and tomorrow and you're done."

"And why exactly do you need me with you?"

"Well, besides keeping me from passing out from boredom at the wheel, I thought it would be fun."

"Fun? You thought it would be fun? You do realize that tomorrow is Saturday right? The weekend? You've probably heard of it and probably enjoyed it before you started working here."

"Donna, don't make me give my 'the White House doesn't close on the weekends' speech."

"Yes, please spare me that one," she replied sarcastically.

"Did you have something better to do this weekend?" he asked, hoping she would be eager to get out of her date.

Donna looked like she was going over her weekend in her mind. "I do have a date," she said, gauging Josh's reaction. She didn't know what she was looking for in his expression, but she wasn't disappointed when Josh winced.

He didn't mean to wince, but thoughts of Donna out with fawning, drooling, pawing men gave him a start. He tried to cover it with a smile. "A new victim?"

She laughed. "Honestly, Josh. Don't ask," she replied. She made up her mind. Spending a weekend with Josh was much better than the unknown that might await her with Hamilton. "It's fine. I'll cancel. Or actually, I'll have Margaret cancel." She smiled thinking of her friend's reaction.

Knowing full well what Margaret had to do with it, but not wanting to let on that he'd heard their conversation last night, he asked, "What does Margaret have to do with it?"

"Doesn't matter," she said, gathering her things and coffee. "You'll let me know what time you want to leave tonight?"

He smiled back at her. Even though she'd agreed to go with him, Josh didn't want her to be mad at him. "Donna? You're not mad are you?"

She sighed and leaned against the doorjamb. "Angry at you for ruining what could have been a blind date that led to true love?"

Josh laughed. "It probably would have been more like a torturous evening with a man with poor hygiene and a lisp."

Donna laughed with him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "You're probably right," she said as she turned and headed towards her desk.

Now that Donna was going with him, Josh thought he'd feel better than he did. Although he was glad to have gotten her out of a blind date, he was disturbed by her sad countenance. And now that she was going with him, what was his role in making her eyes light up again? Was there a line in the sand between "just friends" and "something more?" And would he be willing to cross it when the time came?

  


	4. Blind Date 4

Random Thoughts: This is just one of many scenarios I've worked up for how Donna and Josh will eventually get together. It's completely sappy with no redeeming social value whatsoever. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13 (for some later parts)

Blind Date (4/9 or maybe 10)

Josh and Donna left work on time for a change, and Josh was ringing her apartment buzzer at 6:30. Donna lived in a small apartment building with a courtyard and fountain in front of it. Josh was happy to see that a new security gate had been added around the building. Although, this part of town was slowly becoming fashionable, it couldn't change fast enough for Josh. He didn't like to think about Donna driving through the darkened streets at night when he'd kept her late at work.

Though the neighborhood was changing, the apartment building Donna lived in was classic. Hardwood floors. Curving arched doorways. French doors into a sunroom. Josh was surprised Donna could afford it, but Donna confided that the lady who owned the building was unfamiliar with the changes in the neighborhood and hadn't raised the rent to meet the soaring property values around her. Donna claimed that the day her landlord figured out what comparable buildings were charging for rent, she'd be living on the streets.

When he walked up the flight of steps to her apartment, she'd already opened the door. He heard the door across the hall shut as he entered Donna's apartment, but when he turned to look, there was no one there.

Donna had her back to him, staring into a mirror and putting an earring in. She turned when she heard him close the door. "Hi."

Even though she was dressed in slim fitting black pants and a red sweater set, Josh thought she looked beautiful. He found it amazing that she always seemed to be perfectly dressed for every occasion. And this was no exception. Even though they were going to drive for four hours tonight, she looked perfectly put together. Even her hair looked nice, swept back into a low ponytail that ran down her back.

Donna didn't miss the look or the fact that Josh had lost his ability to speak. 'Hmm, this definitely will be more fun that my blind date,' she thought. "Ready?" she asked aloud, picking up her travel bag from under her hallway table.

Josh got a hold of himself, but almost lost it again when she bent to pick up her back and the scent of her shampoo wafted towards him. "Yeah," he said, grabbing her bag out of her hand.

"Thanks," said Donna, following Josh out of the door and locking it behind her. Josh distinctly heard the door across the hall from Donna shut as they started down the steps.

"What's with the lady across the hall?" he asked, holding open the outer door for Donna.

"Oh, she just keeps an eye out on me."

"How sweet," said Josh, adding, "in a creepy kind of way."

Donna laughed and looked over at him. "Isn't it a little early in our journey to begin griping at each other?"

"Nope. In fact, I think it's the only think that's going to be worthwhile about this whole trip," said Josh, opening up Donna's door and tossing her bag into the backseat.

"Whose car is this?" Donna asked, after Josh had seated himself in the driver's seat.

"I rented it."

Donna smiled. "Didn't think your lemon of an automobile would get us as far as Richmond, hmm?"

"For your information, my car is a classic."

"A classic piece of junk."

Josh pulled into traffic heading out of town. "Hey. Do I cut down your automobile?"

"Nope. That's because I fully admit that my car is about two miles away from a complete breakdown."

Josh noticing the neighborhoods they were driving through got a nervous feeling in his stomach. "Your car is about to break down? What if it breaks down on a dark street, late at night?" he asked, his tone changing from teasing to serious.

"Then, I'll call Triple-A and have it towed. Then, I'll call my boss at 3 a.m. and ask him sweetly to pick me up for work in the morning." Donna had picked up on Josh's tone and although it was sweet of him to worry, she'd lived in this neighborhood for almost four years without incident.

Josh feigned shock. "Do you honestly think I'd risk bringing my classic car into this neighborhood, just to pick you up?"

"Not funny, Joshua," she answered settling back in her seat.


	5. Blind Date 5

Random Thoughts: This is just one of many scenarios I've worked up for how Donna and Josh will eventually get together. It's completely sappy with no redeeming social value whatsoever. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13 (for some later parts)

Blind Date (5/9 or 10)

An hour into the trip, they'd both let go of the stress of the day, and Josh had filled Donna in on his meeting with Jeff Breckenridge. They'd settled into a comfortable silence. Josh, however, was scrambling for a way to bring up the date Donna had cancelled this weekend. Not being one to beat around the bush, he said, "So, the date you cancelled this weekend..."

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Donna, swinging her head to look at him. She'd been staring out the window, marvelling at how comfrotable it was just to sit in silence with Josh.

"Who was it with? Anyone I know?"

"Not even anyone I know," answered Donna with a laugh.

"You didn't even know who it was?" asked Josh, sounding incredulous, but knowing full well that it was a blind date.

"No. Margaret was setting me up."

"Margaret? You're trusting Margaret to set you up on dates?"

"Well, it was more of a double date. And kind of a favor. I guess Margaret met this guy who had a friend. It was that kind of thing."

"I can only imagine the type of men Margaret would date," laughed Josh, adding, "I'm sure his friends were winners too."

"Actually, Josh, Margaret has fabulous taste in men," said Donna, defending her friend. "However, it's the friends of these fabulous men who are losers."

"That sounds like she's fixed you up before," said Josh, knowing that she had.

"Yep. This would have been the third horrible double date she'd set me up on. And believe me, it would have been the last. Or it is going to be the last," Donna laughed.

"Why?"

"Ugh! You don't even want to know!"

"Sure I do. I enjoy hearing about the... What do I call them? Oh yes, the local gomers you date."

"Shut up! They are not all horrible."

"Really?" asked Josh, with trepidation, wondering if there was someone in her life that she hadn't told him about.

One look at Josh's nervous face, and Donna decided to be straight with him. If this relationship was going to get off the ground, she figured it would be better not to lead him to believe she was even remotely interested in anyone else. "Okay. Okay," she laughed. "They were all horrible. In fact, the guy tonight. His name was even horrible."

"And it was?" asked Josh, glad that she'd relieved him of believing she was dating someone.

"Hamilton."

"Hamilton?"

"Yep," she laughed. "Can you even imagine?"

"I'd rather not," he said. "Although what kind of man is named Hamilton?"

"Probably a short, ugly man with no social skills."

"And wouldn't you rather be driving with me than dining with Hamilton?" asked Josh, teasing, but really hoping for an affirmative answer.

Donna looked thoughtfully at Josh. Her mind answered for her, 'There's no where on Earth I'd rather be.' However, aloud she whispered, "This is nice."

Josh turned to look at her briefly. She was smiling at him. He smiled back and said, "And you didn't want to come on this trip."

Donna just smiled wider and sat back in her seat.

  


	6. Blind Date 6

Random Thoughts: This is just one of many scenarios I've worked up for how Donna and Josh will eventually get together. It's completely sappy with no redeeming social value whatsoever. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13 (for some later parts)

Blind Date (6/10)

An hour into the trip, they were both getting restless.

"Are we there yet," Donna whined, turning to Josh.

"Please. It's too early to start with your whiny voice," answered Josh, flicking on the radio.

"I only do the whiny voice when I'm bored," said Donna, reaching to start flicking the radio channels. After she'd flipped successfully through them all, she started at the beginning again.

"Can you just find a station and stick with it?" asked Josh.

"Is this annoying you?" asked Donna, flipping the station again.

"Yes," growled Josh.

"Well, then, I must continued," smiled Donna.

Josh snorted and changed lanes.

"Did you bring any cd's?" asked Donna.

Josh looked over at her briefly. "Knowing your penchant for changing channels every ten seconds, what do you think?"

Donna reached behind him into the backseat and pulled his backpack into her lap. "I can only imagine what sort of twisted musical selection you envisioned us enjoying on this trip," Donna said, rifling through his bag.

Buried under files, Donna pulled up five cd's rubber-banded together. "Aha," she said triumphantly. She zipped his bag back up and placed it at her feet. "Let's see what pathetic music choices you've made."

"Excuse me, but I do not have pathetic musical taste."

"Oh that's right. I forgot. You have no musical taste what so ever."

Josh smirked. "You're not funny. I make one musical blunder and it's forever tarnished my record."

"One musical blunder?" scoffed Donna. "I'd say burning a cd that had Jennifer Lopez and Garth Brooks and The Hanson's on it is grounds for your dismissal from the human race."

"Hey! It was my first time stealing music off the Internet. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Whatever," laughed Donna, undoing the cd's. They spilled into her lap. As she perused the choices, she realized they were not as horrible as she'd imagined. In fact, there were many of her favorites in the pile. She lifted the first cd up for his approval.

"Eurhythmics?"

"Nope," said Josh shaking his head. "Not in the mood."

"Okay," said Donna, lifting the next cd. "INXS?"

"Nope. Not in an 80s mood."

Donna looked at him incredulously. "Since when are you a big 80s music fan?"

"Since your Flock of Seagulls cd got stuck in my cd player and I had to listen to them all the way back on the plane from Budapest."

"Oh," said Donna, amazed that he hadn't just come over to borrow her 80s cd's instead of buying his own. "How about the Moody Blues?"

Before Josh could even respond, Donna interrupted him. "I know for a fact that you don't like the Moody Blues. What is going on here, Josh?"

Loath to tell her that he had scoped out her cd collection during a party she'd had a few months ago, he lamely said, "Um. I like that one song of theirs."

"What song?"

"You know. That song," said Josh, frantically scrambling to come up with the name of any Moody Blues song.

Donna narrowed her eyes at him and smiled. "Okay, Mr. Lyman. We'll skip the lecture about your complete inability to remember song lyrics and move on."

Josh wiped his brow and smiled. "I graciously bow to your superior lyric memorization skills."

"You can kiss my ring later," said Donna teasing. "What about the Counting Crows?"

"Nope."

"Well, that leaves only one choice."

Josh knew very well what his last choice was. It was the cd with a song he and Donna had danced to a few months ago at an Embassy party.

"Al Green it is," said Donna, sliding the cd into the player and adjusting the volume.

Soon the smooth sounds of Al Green slid out of the speakers.

"I never would have pegged you as an Al Green fan," said Donna, softly humming along with "Tired of Being Alone."

"Yeah, well, it's a recent obsession," answered Josh, risking a glance her way. Her face was utterly relaxed and a smile was teasing the edges of her mouth. He wondered if she remembered their dance.

Donna was smiling for exactly that reason. She couldn't remember which song they had danced to, but she definitely remembered the feel of Josh's hand at the small of her back as they swayed to the music. She also remembered feeling him sigh into her ear when she'd moved her face closer to his. She also remembered the scent of him when she'd laid her head down on his shoulder. It was a unique scent that was all Josh and completely male. He never wore cologne or aftershave, so some days the way he smelled would drive her to distraction. She also remembered the way Josh had whispered her name and pulled her closer when she'd tangled her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. She remembered wishing they could stay on that dance floor forever.

Donna's reminisces were broken into when she heard the song. It was the song they'd danced to: "You Ought to be With Me." Her head snapped up. "Hey. I remember this song."

Josh just nodded. He was too busy with his own memories. The way their bodies seemed to fit together when he pulled her into his arms to dance. The way the room was filled with cigarette smoke, but she smelled clean and fresh. The shock he'd received when he'd realized that her dress had an open back and he could feel her soft, silky skin. The way she'd trembled in his arms when he'd stroked her back in time with the music.

Lost in their revelries, they continued driving in silence for the remainder of the cd.

  


	7. Blind Date 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13 (for some later parts)

Blind Date (7/10)

A few hours later, they'd made their way through most of the cd's. Donna sang along with the songs and Josh pretended he knew the lyrics. He'd rather just listen to her. She sang softly under her breath, but that made her voice all the more tantalizing. It had a breathy quality to it that made Josh want to put his lips next to hers just so her could feel her breath on him.

They finally pulled into the only hotel in the small town outside of Richmond where Senator Axelrod was vacationing.

Josh and Donna both stared at the garish neon sign promoting the Hotel Oasis. The hotel was a two-level cinder-block structure. It didn't look rundown, but it didn't look like it had been updated since the late 60s. "You always take me to the nicest places, Joshua," quipped Donna, getting out of the car.

"Only the best for you, my dear," answered Josh, grabbing his bag out from the backseat and heading towards the office.

As Josh went in to get their rooms, Donna put her bag down on a bench outside the door and walked to the edge of the covered porch to look at the stars. They were obscured by the pink and orange hotel sign.

Sighing, longing for a hot shower and a clean bed, she headed back towards her bag, only to meet Josh on his way out of the office. He shouldered her bag. "Okay, don't kill me."

Donna stopped in her tracks. "Don't kill you why?"

"Um. They only had one room left."

"What?" she fairly screamed. "You did make a reservation, right?"

Josh fiddled with the room key bashfully. "Well, I meant to, but I was busy today."

Donna sighed again, closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck. "Okay. So, we share," she said resignedly. "As long as you didn't bring your footed pajamas, we should be okay."

"Actually..."

"What now?"

"It's not a double."

Donna sighed again and narrowed her eyes. "One bed?"

"Yes," said Josh, holding up a hand to stop her before she commented. "And you can have it. I'll sleep on the floor."

Donna was all prepared with a smart comment, but was stopped by Josh's gracious offer. Not wanting to argue about this all night in a parking lot, she threw her arm out. "Alright, lead on."

Josh smiled meekly at her, glad that she had taken this well, an dled her up the stairs. When he found room 214, he opened the door and let her go in first. The room was surprisingly clean and comfortable. The decor was definitely early 70s, but without the garish colors usually associated with the decade. The bed was covered by the green and white bedspread with a swirled design and a huge gold lamp fixture hung from the ceiling over a small table and two green chairs.

Josh put the bags down on the bed. "See, it's not that bad," but he stopped short when Donna shot him a look.

She wandered into the bathroom and was surprised to find a completely renovated bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. Smiling softly to her self, she stuck her head around the bathroom door. "This will do."

Josh smiled back at her, already looking for the remote. He wanted to check CNN, just in case something had happened on the planet during their drive down. He sat at the edge of the bed, in front of the TV, flipping channels. Donna flopped down on the bed behind him. It was soft and comfortable. Donna sighed.

"You okay, Donnatella?" asked Josh, eyes riveted to the screen.

Donna sat up on her knees. "Mind if I shower first?" she asked.

"Well, since I'm going to be sleeping in the tub, you'd think you'd let me go first, but okay," said Josh, scooting back onto the bed she'd just vacated.

Donna grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom. "Just for that, I'm not leaving you any hot water," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Josh brought him arm up and rubbed his eyes. Not only was the room too small for him, but having Donna so near was going to test his self-control. They were already walking on think ice, both parrying and thrusting, but both basically too afraid to take their relationship to the next level. Josh had a feeling that if anything were to push him over the edge, it would be spending the night in close quarters with Donna.

He studied the TV for a few more minutes until the bathroom door opened and a puff of steam came out followed by Donna, wearing boxer shorts and a gray t-shirt with Northwestern in purple written across it. She was towel drying her hair. Josh was speechless.

"I left you some hot water, but not much," she said, sitting down on one of the chairs and pulling a comb through her hair.

"Um, thanks," said Josh, quickly grabbing his bag and heading through the door, hoping to prevent himself from grabbing her and burying his hands in her hair while professing his love.

As she heard the door shut, Donna smiled. It wasa dangerous game she was playing, but there was no way she was going to be the first one to cross the line they'd drawn in the sand. She knew Josh's track record with women, and she wanted him to be really sure. She knew hot she felt, and she was pretty sure she knew how Josh felt, but when things started to get serious, Josh tended to run. Donna was pretty sure Josh was the 'the one' she had so recently lamented to Margaret about, but she wondered if Josh thought she was his 'one.' She didn't want to get hurt, so she'd continue to play her cards close to her chest until he forced her hand.

Meanwhile, Josh was standing at the sink, head lowered between his shoulders, breathing in great gasps of vanilla scented shampoo. Damn. He'd escaped Donna, only to find his senses overwhelmed with her scent. Reaching into the shower, and turning the nozzle to cold, Josh shed his clothes and stepped in.

  


	8. Blind Date 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13

Blind Date (8/10)

Donna was flipping through the channels when josh returned to the room. She'd propped up some pillows behind her and ha dher legs out in front of her under the covers. She stared at his sleeping attire. It was almost identical to hers with the exception that his shirt said Yale.

"Nice shirt," she said, scooting over, so he could sit next to her and watch TV.

"Do we have to have the 'whose school is better' debate, again?"

She laughed. "Nope."

She democratically put the remote between them on the bed. Josh reached for it, but Donna's hand stopped him. "One rule."

He looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"You cannot flip through all 78 channels in five seconds. You must stop and we must vote on the programs."

"Oh, just like the way we voted on the radio channels you were flipping through on the way here?"

"Yes," she laughed, swatting him lightly with her other hand.

"Okay," he said, rubbing his arm in mock hurt.

Donna let go of his hand, flipping the remote on his chest.

They spent the next few minutes vetoing most of the late night TV, until they came to Nick at Night, which was showing reruns of The Brady Bunch. They both voted to keep it on and settled back to watch.

Eventually, Josh fell asleep, the late night before and the long drive today finally catching up to him. Donna didn't notice until a commercial came on and Josh didn't flip through it, as he'd done during all the others.

Donna made up her mind instantly. He was too tired to be uncomfortable sleeping on the floor or in the bathtub and she was too tired to care about sharing a bed. So, she flicked off the TV and reached over and turned off the light. She slid down under the covers, pulling Josh with her. When he rolled over, she curled up to his back. She sighed, putting her nose right up against his neck and fell into a deep sleep. Even asleep, Josh felt her presence and grabbed her right hand, lacing their fingers and placing their linked hands over his chest.

They slept straight through the night.

  


	9. Blind Date 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13

Blind Date (9/10)

The next morning, Josh woke up wondering why his chest felt so heavy. He raised his left hand to his head and brushed against a head of hair on his chest. Sucking in his breath, Josh realized Donna was sleeping half on top of him, her right leg wedges between his. Josh put his arm back down and brushed her hair away from her face. She was sound asleep. Her lips were slightly parted and Josh was tempted to wake her by kissing her. Instead, he wrapped his arms back around her and kissed the top of her head. 'The senator can wait,' he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

Donna woke later. She'd rolled over onto her right side and Josh was spooned behind her, his left hand wrapped around her waist. Donna raised her left hand, ran it down Josh's arm and entwined her fingers with his, hoping not to wake him. He was breathing softly against her neck and her stomach was flip-flopping in time with his breath. Feeling completely comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, she sighed quietly and closed her eyes, blinking back tears. Why were they so afraid to try?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Josh pulling her closer. "What time is it, Donna?"

Donna stiffened. She didn't know if Josh was conscious enough to realize what position they were in yet. "Early still, I think," she whispered back.

"Okay," answered Josh in a sing-song voice that completely maked how wide-awake he was. He hadn't slept so well in weeks, and he knew Donna had been relaxed in his arms as well. But now he felt her tense body and began to wonder if he'd overstepped his bounds.

Deciding to lighten the mood, he asked in a morning gravelly voice, "Think the hotel offers more for breakfast than those day-old pastries I saw in the office last night?"

Donna laughed, feeling some of the tension leave her body, but not all. "I doubt it. And I'm sure there's not a Starbucks for at least 20 miles."

"How will I even begin to face the day?" Josh laughed back, happy to feel her relax against him.

Silence soon enveloped them again. Josh however was gathering his courage. There was no way he could untangle himself from Donna without commenting on their intimate position, so he said a quick prayer and took the plunge. "Donna," he whispered into her neck.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said and after a pause added, "You?"

"I...um...think we should talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

Josh tightened his grip around her hand. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"No," she whispered back, feeling a slight tremor run through her body.

"Donna, I...um...I mean...I think we...God this is hard."

"I know," she said, her voice breaking as her eyes filled with tears.

"Shhhh," said Josh, pulling her closer. "What I want to tell you is supposed to make you happy. Not sad. God, I'm ruining this moment, aren't I?"

"No," she whispered.

"We've wasted so much time. And that's been mostly my fault. I'm too blind and stupid to take hold of good things when I see them. I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? I've never been one for optimism."

"I've noticed that about you," said Donna, sniffling and giving a small laugh.

"But when I'm with you, I find my believing."

"Believing?"

"Yeah. Believing in good things. Like politicians really trying to do good. The possibility of peace on Earth. Believing that what we're doing at the White House is making a difference. Things like that. You make me believe."

"Josh."

"Shhh. And I've never told you these things. All this time, you were changing my life and I was taking for granted that you would always be there. But I can't do that anymore Donna. You mean too much to me. This thing between us is too strong for me to resist anymore."

"Josh..."

"Shhh. Patience isn't your strong suit is it? If you stop me now, I might never get to the most important part. Okay?" he asked, nudging his nose through her hair and kissing the back of her neck.

Josh felt her tremble in his arms and he continued, "Somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. Somewhere during all the bantering and bickering, I stopped seeing you as just my assistant and friend. You became a vital part of my life and I'm tired of pretending. So tired of pretending," he whispered, pulling her closer.

Donna couldn't stand not seeing his face any longer. She rolled over to face him, tears coursing down her face. "Josh. Oh Josh. I love you too. I have for so long, but I didn't want to ruin our working relationship or our friendship by being the first one to say it."

Josh held her face between his hands, wiping at her tears with his thumbs. "Well, you weren't the first one to say it or the only one who felt it. I'm sorry I was such a chicken for so long."

"That doesn't matter now," she said, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Josh closed his eyes, reveling in her soft touch. For so long he had searched for a woman who completed him. And here she was. He opened his eyes. "I love you Donna," he whispered into her lips as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Their first kiss was soft and tentative. This was a huge change in a short period of time and Josh didn't want to push her.

But Donna's lips soon parted beneath his and Josh deepened the kiss, sliding one hand down her back and slipping the other into her hair. Donna's hands were trapped against Josh's face, but she didn't seem to mind. Josh pulled her closer, molding her to him.

Lost for several moments, Josh realized there was so much more they needed to say before they took this any further. He pulled back, placing light butterfly kisses across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"I love you Donna," he sighed, pulling back to see her face.

Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from kisses. "I love you too Josh," she said, following the words with a quick kiss to his lips.

"Donna. When we get back to DC, would you be willing to go on a date with me?"

"A date?" asked Donna, stunned that Josh was willing to take things slowly. Although, the hardest part was over with, she assumed Josh would want to rush head on into a relationship. She would rather take things slowly, admitting to herself that was still nervous about Josh's intentions.

"Yeah," he said brushing a kiss to her forehead. "I know, you know my poor dating record, and even though I know this is right, I want to go slowly." He pressed another kiss to her lips. "God knows how easily we could stay in bed all day, but I want to get to know you as more than just my assistant and friend and the person I've been carrying a torch for for so long."

"Oh, Josh," said Donna, her eyes leaking tears again. "I'd love that."

Josh laughed softly, reaching up to brush at her tears again. "Are you going to cry everytime I tell you I love you, Donnatella?"

"Probably," she laughed back, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

Josh laughed with her and pulled her closer, sighing.

"Josh?" Donna asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we not tell anyone at the office about this yet?"

Josh pulled back to look in her face. "You want to keep it a secret?"

"For the time being, yeah. I don't want to deal with all the teasing. And I definitely don't want to be fodder for the White House grapevine. Plus, what if Leo gets wind of it and makes us stop working together?"

"Donna, he could never, ever seperate us. I wouldn't let him. I'd resign first," said Josh, pulling her forehead to his.

"Okay," said Donna, finally twining her arms around his neck.

"So, we're having a secret romance?" asked Josh.

"Looks that way."

Josh smiled into her face. "Okay, does that mean I can't touch you at the office?"

"No," smiled Donna back, "that just means you can't kiss me while we're standing at the fax machine."

"We can't play footsie during staff meetings?"

Donna laughed. "Definitely not, although, now I won't be able to attend a staff meeting without thinking about playing footsie with you."

"That was the idea," he said, lowering his head to kiss her again.

After a few minutes, they both came up for air. Josh started feathering kisses down her neck. "We have to get out of bed," he said between kisses.

"Uh huh," said Donna distractedly.

"For someone who is always on top of my schedule, you seem to have forgotten what we came down here to do," said Josh, chuckling as he took her earlobe in his teeth.

Donna moaned, arched into him and gave another "uh huh."

Josh having reached the point that he needed to stop, looked up into her face. Seeing her closed eyes, swollen lips and flushed skin, he kissed her nose, prompting Donna to open her eyes. Meeting them, she whispered, "I love you Josh."

Feeling his heart skip a beat when she said it, he answered her back, "I love you too."

Heaving a big sigh, he kissed her again and pushed up into a seated position. Donna remained lying down and stretched her body like a cat. "Donnatella, you keep stretching like that and we're never going to leave this room."

Donna chuckled, sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She kissed his shoulder and sighed.

"Okay. That's it," said Josh kicking off the covers. He teasingly got up off the bed and held out his arm between them. "You stay in this room and I'm going to change in the bathroom. When I come back, there will be no more teasing. There is only so much I can stand."

Donna smiled, sitting up on her knees, and reaching for his hand. She tangled their fingers together and pulled him towards her. "Okay," she whispered before kissing him soundly.

Josh felt his self-control slip another notch when the ringing of his cell phone interrupted them. "Saved by the bell," he quipped, pecking her lips once more before heading to his bag.


	10. Blind Date 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have fun with them. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Rating: PG-13

Blind Date (10/10)

By the time Josh had gotten off the phone with Leo, who had called with a complete list of senators opposed to Breckenridge's nomination, Donna had commandered the bathroom, brushing out her hair and changing clothes.

As Josh headed to change clothes after hanging up, Donna kissed him in passing. Donna walked to the window and threw open the drapes. Seeing a blue sky, she felt elated, but she knew it hand little to do with the weather. However, when she thought about her and Josh actually having to leave the room, she frowned. It was one thing to admit your love when there weren't any outside factors, like friends and family and jobs, but what would happen when they walked out the door. Could they really have a secret relationship and work together?

Josh walked up behind her and circled her waist from behind. Noticing her frown, he kissed her neck. "Don't think about it, Donnatella."

"Yeah, but what if.."

"Stop," said Josh turning her in his arms and holding her face between his hands. "There are no 'what ifs' in this relationship. I love you. You love me. Whatever and whomever is out there, we'll face it together. That's the way it is from now on. You and me together."

Donna smiled. "Okay." Then she brushed her lips against his.

Before they could go any further, or wind up tangled in the sheets again, Josh stopped her, "Let's go visit our disgruntled senator."

"Okay," said Donna, grabbing her bag.

Josh held the door open for Donna, but stopped her and grabbed her bag out of her hand. "Donna?"

She turned to meet his eyes. "Yes?"

"Um...you won't be accepting any more blind dates, will you?" asked Josh sheepishly.

"Josh," she whispered, mimicking his favorite action and grasping his face between her hands. "Definitely not," she said, kissing his eyes closed.

"Okay, then," said Josh sighing. "Let's do this thing and then let's go home."

Donna looked into his face and smiled.

The End


End file.
